My Weakness
by Winterfang53
Summary: In the heat of battle Naruto finds a tormented and confused Uchiha Sasuke stuck in his curse form. Can Naruto help Sasuke or will he need a little help?


**Winter fang here ^^ I don't have time to write my chapter stories right now so I will up date someday...maybe, I can't seem to keep a chapter story going...i think I need to stick with one shots TT^TT.**

_MY WEAKNESS_

(SAKURA PROV)

This war... I can't even begin to explain the pain, the suffering, the...blood that surrounds me now. Its just... to hard to understand. As a medic you'd think I'd be used to this... just not this MUCH.

Both sides have lost about the same, I was working on some of the injuries when suddenly the terrifying **BOOM **erupted through the battle field, shaking the ground as it vibrated out. Following the noise screams and yells were heard from out side the camp. I had to see if the troop needed my help, I left the injured in the care of some weaker medics and I bolted towards the exit. When I came to the clearing were the men were positioned I notice that many were running away, "_whats happening?_" I thought as I came through the brush and tree, finally in the clearing it's self, I found a huge crater, many scattered bodies lay about, all surrounded by a black flame. Fear struck my heart like lightning, where was Naruto? Sai? What about my other friends? I scanned the area, only to spot a black cloud in the middle of the crater, with Naruto standing close by, trying to get an injured Sai away from the cloud. But as Naruto turned his back... that black... thing was beginning to move!

(NARUTO PROV)

What happened? I wake up only to find a crater, bodies and Sai down that the bottom of it. As I tried to get up my head hurt like hell, I think I got hit by a rock but I can't think of that now, I need to go check on Sai! I raced down the hole to my comrade when I noticed it...more like who... there in the mist of a black...flame I think was non other than Sasuke...in his curse form?

"SASUKE!"

He looked at me with his dark eyes, at first I thought it was the same cold stare he always gave but this was different... it looked like he was...in...pain?

"N-naruto..." Sasuke whisper off in pain, it looked like he was going to speak again when he grabbed his hand and started screaming. I reached out to help him but the flame blocked me.

"Sasuke! What happened? Why are you like this?" I screamed, trying to get through to him. I watch helplessly as he felt onto his knees, gripping and ripping at his hair screaming, "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" what did he mean, what was in his head? Before I could even ask he whimpered to me "N-naruto...y-you have to k-kill me quick! Kabuto d-did something and I c-can't control t-thi-" before he could finish he started screaming again, so Kabuto did this, I'm gonna kill that bastard! I watched as he started to lost control, this was bad!

SHIT SHIT SHIT! What am I going do? How can I help Sasuke? I looked around for anything, anyone when I spotted Sakura-chan come into the clearing, THATS IT! And people say I can't think! Sakura-chan stopped Sasuke from going crazy the first time(A/N in the forest of death), I bet she can do it again! I turned to call Sakura-chan down here when I felt something move towards me.

(SAKURA PROV)

That black mass was moving towards Naruto! He looks to hurt to move out of the way in time, what am I going to do? Before my mind could think my feet did what they needed to do, just like that I was no longer on top of the hill but now right between Naruto and the no longer black mass, but what was it? (A/n remember Sakura never saw Sasuke in his curse form)

there in front of me was a being of some sort, it looked like a human only it had midnight black skin, blue hair with pure black eyes with a white cross on the top of its nose. What really surprised me was that the thing had wings!...or were they hands? I couldn't tell. The being had his hand out like it was going to strike but it seemed like he was frozen solid, just staring at me... I stared back into its eyes and... I didn't know why but it felt so...familiar...and I felt so safe? I don't understand, it was like I knew those eyes, so black, like an endless pit of darkness and mystery. But the only person I know that has a stare like that...no...it can't be...?

(NARUTO PROV)

I saw Sasuke freeze as Sakura-chan appeared, hehehe I knew she could do it!... but why hasn't he changed back, hes just staring. I ranked my brain for information, trying to remember what Sakura-chan had told me of what happened in the Forest of Death, what was it? I looked at Sakura-chan's face as she stared back at Sasuke, I don't think she knows who that is...

"Sakura-chan?" I asked, she didn't turn her gaze but she did answer me.

"Naruto...who is this?" I saw the look it her eyes, I think she knows but can't seem to get her mind around the idea, what am suppose to tell her? 'hey Sakura-chan this here is Sasuke and he needs you to touch him to turn back to our Sasuke-" wait **thats it**! Sakura-chan said she HUGGED Sasuke when he went insane! May it will work this time! I'm so smart! I pushed Sakura-chan in to Sasuke's arms... well maybe a little to hard.

Heres the scene: Sasuke, Sakura-chan on the ground with Sakura-chan on top, and...*dramatic cut scene* kissing!

(SAKURA PROV)

I kept staring in to his eyes, well I can't call him an it forever can i? he...he makes me feel...like Sasuke did... but he CAN"T be Sasuke, thats not possible! I was so drawn into his gaze that I didn't notice Naruto push me into this man, I didn't snap out of my daze until I felt lips on mine. I was on top of the man, kissing him...HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? my eyes widen and I tried to pull away but soon found a pair of arms denying this. The man's eyes were closed and he seemed to enjoy our kiss, well mi not going to deny that if felt good but its strange kissing someone I didn't know, but aw hell with it. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss, might as way enjoy it while it lasts.

(SASUKE PROV)

what was this warmth? This peaceful, pain taking warmth that seemed to surround me, easing my tormented mind. It seemed that the warmth was coming form a kiss, a very nice kiss. I'm not the one to kiss just any girl, in fact I've never kiss anyone in my life, NARUTO DOEN'T COUNT! I rapped my arms around the warmth more, clinging to it for dear life. It felt so nice, so calm, in my mind I pictured that Sakura was kissing me, I always wanted Sakura to kiss me... but I screwed that chance over a long time ago...i felt the warmth move away from me and I heard a gasp, I slowly opened my eyes to stare at what seemed to be an angel, as my eyes adjusted to the light I knew it was an angel that kissed me, MY angel, Sakura. I looked at her face to see mixed emotions: Surprise, happiness, and a bit of embarrassment. I felt my heart swell, I felt at home with her in my arms for the first time in years.

(SAKURA PROV)

Its...SASUKE? but how? I stared into his eyes, the same eyes I was staring into before, but how was that person Sasuke? Things didn't add up. Before I could think I heard laughter in the background, I turned to find Naruto and Sai laughing at us.

"HA HA HA!" Naruto laughed, " I KNEW you two would get together at the end!" Sai, who was now awake and sitting on the ground was laughing along.

I've never been more embarrassed in my life.

I wanted to hind when I felt armed rap around me, I look to see Sasuke's face just inches from mine.

"your just jealous that I claimed her first Dobe" (a/n come on, we all know who that is)

"Yeah right Teme! You were gone so you don't know that I'm happily dating the most beautiful girl it the world! Hyuuga Hinata!"

I watch the two quarrel just like old times, my heart felt like it was over flowing with happiness, I snuggled back into Sasuke's arms and felt for the first time in 3 years, peace.

_THE END_


End file.
